Lions, Red and Gold
by Scout261
Summary: Fic with focus on the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion and the rise of Tywin Lannister. Other than a brief outline and "The Rains of Castamere", there isn't loads to go on, so here goes. Plus, it's an excuse to write from Kevan's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Kevan

_NOTE - Here it is. My second fanfic. Following how much I enjoyed writing Kevan chapters for my other story, I decided to write about the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion and the rise of Lord Tywin Lannister. The chapters in this fic will probably be fewer and further between than The King in the Narrow Sea, as I'm only planning on writing this one when I'm stuck on the other one. Chapters will also probably be shorter, as there is, frankly, less to say. Enjoy, review etc.  
_

_Kevan_

He rode beside his brothers Ser Tywin, Tygett and their uncle Ser Jason as they returned home from the war. Kevan was still relishing his dubbing, he had never felt so alive as when he had knelt before Ser Barristan Selmy and risen a knight. Now, the three Lannisters rode home at the head of the remaining troops their father had given them to aid King Jaeherys. Ten thousand had marched out to the Stepstones, and eight thousand were marching home. Uncle Jason had done well, ensuring that they had been in the centre of the battleline with the royal troops, where the attack was fiercest. Yet the men had responded to the presence of great knights such as Barristan the Bold and The White Bull, and had carved a bloody swathe through Maelys Blackfyre's troops. It had been exhilarating, and now they were bound for the Rock.

He fervently hoped that their father, Lord Tytos Lannister, had got rid of his latest mistress. It galled Kevan to see the lowborn wet nurse parading around the castle of his ancestors, yet what could he do? He wasn't even his father's heir. A second son, Kevan had always known he would have to make his own way, as his uncle Ser Jason had.

They stopped briefly at the Golden Tooth, and received the hospitality of Lord Lefford, who had pleaded illness for not joining the war.

"My lords of Lannister, you must understand that I could not join you on the campaign, much to my dismay. A fever, you see."

Tywin fixed him with a glare, "Yes my lord, I am sure your fever had nothing to do with your disrespect for my father's command."

"You insult me ser!"

Jason interrupted, "Tywin! We are guests here! You will apologise at once."

"I will not. I shall spend the night out with the men, Kevan, Tyg, come."

Kevan stood and followed, as did Tygett. They had become accustomed to following their elder brother's commands. He would be Lord of Casterly Rock, after all. Once outside he went after Tywin.

"Tywin, what was all that?"

"He thinks I don't see it or hear it. They all do."

"See what? Hear what?"

"Them mock our father, and our house. What kind of Great House are we if our own vassals mock us in their cups?"

"I know what you mean Tywin, but what can we do?"

"We can end this. Too long has our father let debts go unpaid. Too long have they ignored Casterly Rock. The home of our ancestors has become a den of haggling merchants while our father hides away and fucks his slut mistress. I'll tell you what we'll do, Kevan. We return to the Rock, and we rebuild our family."

* * *

They rode hard from the Golden Tooth, two knights and a squire, the sons of Tytos. Tywin had told them his plan back at the Tooth, and they had agreed. Uncle Jason had been the hardest to convince, but in the end he realised that Tywin was right. Something had to be done. While Jason brought the army to the Rock, the three of them headed home. Tywin's plan needed speed, so they rode with only twenty knights as a guard.

They made the Rock on the eve of the third day. Tywin led them to the Great Hall, where their father waited for them. Lord Tytos looked even worse than he had when they had left. Fat, verging on obese, and balding, it was no wonder that he was now mocked as "The Toothless Lion". He was not a bad man, just a bad ruler and eager to please. He meant well, but had no grasp of what needed to be done. A string of mistresses following their mother's death, and the growing view amongst his bannermen that they need not mind him had seen his house ruined by his mismanagement. Really, Kevan pitied his father, but now, after the war, he knew it had to end.

"My boys! What of the war?"

"A success father, and Kevan is knighted, by Barristan the Bold no less." Tywin's reply showed no sign of his discontent.

"Excellent! Congratulations my boy, you earned it!" He turned to listen to the whispering of the woman who stood behind him, "yes, you are quite right my dear." Turning back to his sons he announced, "We must have a feast to celebrate!"

"No." Tywin's reply was quiet, but firm.

"Come on now son. We must celebrate your brother's success. Mustn't we Kevan?"

"No father, that won't be necessary."

The old man looked shocked. He put out his hand and the woman took it and placed it on her waist. Then she spoke. "Your father is the Lord of Casterly Rock. If he decrees a feast, a feast there shall be."

Tywin drew himself up straight._ Here we go. _His rage was evident in his voice, "Silence, whore. Indeed, my father is Lord of the Rock, but you are not his lady. I will not, will never recognise you here. You who wear our mother's gowns and bring your filthy scum into the home of our ancestors." Then he turned to their father, "My lord. I am restoring House Lannister to it's rightful place in the world. Kevan and Tyg are with me, so is Uncle Jason. As of now, I am assuming all the responsibilities of rule."

"You can't do that. You can't. You are my son, I am Lord of the Rock."

"I am doing it. You are Lord of the Rock, but as of this moment, you are not ruling."

"But, but." Lord Tytos was lost for words and rising slowly, continued to mutter as his mistress led him out of the Great Hall.

Tywin walked up the steps to the dais. Running his hand along the golden throne of House Lannister, he sat and smiled. "Now, we begin."


	2. Chapter 2: Tygett

_NOTE - Sorry its been a while, but you know, exams. Have hit a low point in the workload so here you go. Enjoy.  
_

_Tygett_

It had all happened so fast. He had ridden with his brothers Tywin and Kevan back to the Rock, leaving Uncle Jason to bring up the army. He was just a squire, what was he supposed to do? He had stood in silence while Tywin took command of their House, why was he here? He was no great lord or knight, just the third son of a weak-minded fat lord who commanded no respect.

Kevan had spoken to him once about how second sons had to find their own way, but Tyg thought that applied to him even more so. He would inherit nothing. His uncle Jason had earned his place through service to his brother, Lord Tytos, but while that may be enough for Kevan, it wasn't for him. He had his sword, and would make his own way. Once his house was rebuilt, once he was knighted. He got the distinct feeling he had been called to this meeting as a formality, and no-one was expecting him to make any real contribution.

"We need to show that we mean business," Tywin was saying, "Which houses owe us?"

Uncle Jason replied, "Most of them. Crakehall, Brax, Drox, Swyft, Westerling, Jast, Prester, Spicer, more."

"Call in all outstanding debts. Kevan, I'm giving you five hundred knights from our forces, that's all our heavy horse. You are to take them to those houses and collect in our gold."

"What if they cannot pay?"

"Then take one of each house's children to bring to the Rock as a hostage until their debt is paid."

Jason had concerns, "Tywin, I know you must show them you are serious, but I do not think this wise. Your biggest debtors are the Tarbecks, and they will not take this lightly."

"I don't want them to take it lightly, I want to remind them that we are their liege lords, and as such, will brook no trouble."

"Lord Walderan Tarbeck is married to Ellyn Reyne. You must not upset them, they are powerful."

"Too powerful. This mentality is what got us into this mess, Uncle. We should not have to tiptoe around our vassals, we should not be afraid of treading on a few toes to keep them in line." Kevan had a point.

Tygett had had enough of this, "What about me brother?"

Tywin turned to him, "You and Uncle Jason and cousins Damon and Stafford will lead separate columns of light horse and deal with the bandits roaming our lands. Your first command Tyg, take it seriously."

"But I'm not a knight, they won't listen to me."

"They will. Kneel." He did so. "Rise Ser Tygett of House Lannister."

After he had risen, his brother turned back to the others, "We need to secure alliances with those houses who are loyal. Above all, we must secure our own house. To that end, Uncle Jason, I have a proposition for you. I ask you for your daughter Joanna's hand in marriage."

"But Tywin, she is your cousin."

"It is not unheard of, and she is not like to get a better offer."

"I must discuss it with her, but if she will have you, I shall not stand in the way."

"Thank you uncle. For that and your support, it cannot be easy to oppose your own brother."

* * *

Tyg was training in the yard when he saw her. She was the daughter of his dead mother's brother Lord Alyn Marbrand and had been sent to Casterly Rock as a companion for his sister Genna. Darlessa Marbrand sat there watching the men and boys swat each other with training swords. Tyg was better than them, he was faster and more graceful. The arms master said he made it an art form.

As he watched her, she turned her head, copper hair glinting in the sun, and smiled at him. When he smiled back, she blushed and turned away while Genna laughed. He had dreamed of her for as long as he could remember, wanted her by his side, but they were cousins, so he had known it could never happen. But now, with Tywin set to marry cousin Joanna, he dared to hope. The Marbrands were, after all, a strong house, and staunch Lannister supporters, arguably the last ones left.

He went to her. Only as she turned when he called her name did he realise he was still drenched in sweat.

"Tyg!" She smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

"Darlessa, when I ride out with my command, I -" he struggled with the words, "I...I hoped that...wondered if...maybe I... if you don't mind of course...if I might..."

Genna saved him, "I do believe my brother is asking you for your favour Lessa."

"Yes. I am. Only if you want to obviously..." he began to stutter again.

She came closer, untying the orange and grey sash from her waist. She tied it onto his upper arm, and he felt himself flush.

She smiled again, "You can always have my favour, Tyg." She kissed him on the cheek before turning back to Genna and whispering in her ear. Then she left.

Genna turned to him, "I don't know how you did it Tyg, but you just won yourself a woman."

"I only asked for her favour."

His sister leaned in, "Yes, but she wants me to ask you to join her in the godswood tonight. An hour after sunset."

There was no hesitation, "I'll be there."

"You'd better be. Or you'll answer to me."


	3. Chapter 3: Tywin

_NOTE - Sorry it's been a while, but finally another update to this story. Enjoy!  
_

_Tywin_

It was good to be home. Between his time at court with his friend Prince Aerys and now the war, Tywin had not been at the Rock for longer than a few days in almost six years. He had never considered himself a nostalgic man, and he had certainly not missed his home while he was away. Yet, now he was home, he wondered why he had ever left.

Pushing these weak thoughts from his mind, he returned to the business of restoring his family name. The Lannister fleet was in a sorry state, and he had ordered that those vessels that were suitable be refitted and re-crewed, while those that were not seaworthy were to be scuttled. He had named Ser Emmon Frey to oversee this task, mostly to keep his sister Genna on his side. His sister knew that Emmon was simple and weak, but she was curiously fond of her weasel-faced husband. Frey had come to see him only that morning.

"My lord, I -"

"Ser Tywin. I may rule now, but my father is still the Lord of Casterly Rock."

"As you say, Ser. The cost of your planned refit of your ships will be astronomical. I conducted the surveys myself, the fleet is in a deplorable state, but repairing it would be crippling."

"I doubt it, Emmon."

"But these sums are enormous. Over a million gold dragons."

"A trifle. Do it."

"But ser... yes Ser Tywin."

The weasel had slunk out after that. Tywin knew exactly how much gold his house had and he had not lied, a million dragons was but a grain in the sand dune of Lannister wealth. With Kevan out collecting debts and Tyg, Jason and his cousins hunting bandits, order was gradually being restored, or so he hoped. He rose from his desk and began to walk out to the garden. He had an appointment to keep.

* * *

When he arrived at the appointed place, Joanna was already there. She was beautiful. Her long hair shone in the sun, and her figure stirred things in Tywin that he had seldom ever felt. He watched her as she looked out over the sea. Eventually, she turned.

"Tywin! I was wondering when you would appear, your message was so cryptic I didn't feel I could refuse. What is it?"

"I find myself in a predicament Joanna."

"What? My father told me you were running things now, but I haven't seen you until now."

"That's just it. I am in a position of great responsibility and power, requiring all my attention, yet I am distracted."

"By what?"

"You, Joanna."

"Me? You don't mean, do you?"

"That I want you, that I love you? Yes I do."

"Tywin, I know what you mean, but think. What would my father say? What would your father say?"

"My father will stutter and go back to his whore's bed. Your father said he would not oppose it if it was what you wanted. Do you want it?"

"Yes." Joanna whispered. She looked nervous but excited, her green eyes glowing.

Tywin got down on one knee. "Joanna Lannister, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried and threw herself on him.

* * *

Lord Tytos summoned him at nightfall. His increasingly large father was not happy.

"First you come in and effectively displace your own father, then show utter contempt for him by removing all his friends from the court, and now you go and get betrothed to your own cousin! This has gone far enough Tywin! As of tomorrow morning, I am taking my home back, and sending you to court."

"No."

"What?"

"No, father. I will not go. If you send me away, Kevan and Jason will take my place. I only took power to put a stop to the continuous mocking our house has suffered under your rule. Those 'friends' of yours are not your friends, but your mistresses, merchants, pimps and whoremongers all. As for the betrothal, Jason has agreed to the match, and I love her father."

"You will do as you are commanded."

"I will not." He turned and left. His father was a good man, truly, but easily swayed and eager to please. He had given Genna to the Frey stoat for no reason other than to please Lord Walder, and he had become so forgiving with debt repayment that their debtors no longer even bothered to keep track of their borrowed amounts.

He would change it, he had no choice. So far it had been easy. The Marbrands had sworn their support, as Tywin had known they would. Lord Alyn Marbrand was Tywin's uncle, his mother's brother. House Prester had also sworn allegiance, but it's debts were so deep to their liege lord that they would not likely recover in this generation. The real trouble would come when the repayment demands reached the Tarbecks and Reynes. These two houses were the leaders of the opposition to Lannister rule, always had been, mainly because their combined strength was great enough to defy Casterly Rock. Joined by a marriage alliance between Lord Tarbeck and Lord Reyne's sister, they could be guaranteed to refuse repayment. Then it would come to battle and blood. Tywin was determined though. They would be humbled, and they would be crippled. They would never be strong enough to threaten the Rock again.


	4. Chapter 4: Kevan II

_NOTE - It has been far too long, but here is Chapter Four. Enjoy_

_Kevan_

He looked over the walls of Cornfield. It was a traditional motte and bailey, a small stone castle atop a mound, with a solid wooden wall at the base. Beyond this was the village of Cornfield, surrounded by another wooden wall. Such villages sprung up around castles across Westeros, but the lords who built walls to protect these villages were few. Harys Swyft was not a lord though, he was merely the Knight of Cornfield. His castle was small and wooden, and would present no obstacle to any serious assault, but clearly Swyft had made good use of his loans from Kevan's father. One of the wooden towers had been replaced by stone, and another was half-finished.

As Kevan rode forward with a guard of twenty men, the drawbridge came down and he rode through the village. The Lannisters were not popular here, he could tell. Some sniggered at him as he passed, while others cursed outright, and one threw dung at the men following him. _They think us weak_.

His reception at Deep Den had been better, but the Lyddens were close enough to the Rock to still respect the power of the golden lion, especially now Tywin had returned, but at Wyndhall, the seat of House Estren, it had been different. Lord Reginald had not had the money, and when he refused to hand over his son, things nearly got ugly. Luckily, Kevan's resolve lasted longer than Estren's, and his youngest son Regenard was now on his way back to the Rock as insurance that his father would repay his loans.

Ser Harys sat in a carved oaken chair, with the blue rooster on yellow of his house displayed with pride behind him. Swyft looked a bit like a rooster himself, with thin, bandy legs and a weak chin barely covered by a thin goatee. He had gone to war when Tytos had instructed, but his contribution of men had been minimal. To his sides were his children. On one side his son, who was younger than Kevan, and on the other his daughters. The eldest Kevan knew, as she had accompanied her father when he joined their army at the start of the war, though he could not remember her name. The youngest was unknown to him.

"Welcome Ser Kevan," Harys began, "How may I help you?"

"I have been sent by my brother to collect your debts to House Lannister."

"Yes, I heard that Tywin had assumed control. I did not believe you would so easily go against your father."

"My father is weak."

"As you say. As you no doubt saw when you entered, Kevan, the money your father loaned me was long-term, with the understanding that I would be unable to repay it for some time. It was for critical building work, for which the wealth of my own lands was insufficient."

"I am aware of the terms, Ser Harys, but the fact remains. If you cannot pay now, I am to take one of your children back to the Rock with me."

"You would take a hostage? I am a loyal man!"

"Of that I have no doubt, Ser. Yet we cannot have one rule for one and another for another. Your son will come with us."

"Not my boy. Steffon is my only son, my heir."

"That is the way it must be."

Then the girl stepped forward, "Let me go, father. I am old enough to look after myself."

"Dorna..." Harys rasied a hand to object, then sighed. "Is this acceptable to you, Ser Kevan?"

Kevan looked at the young woman and nodded, "It is."

"Very well, she will join you tomorrow."

"She will come with us now. We must march on."

Harys again seemed to think about objecting before he gave way, "As you wish. The lion has awoken, and how can a rooster resist?"

_You chicken. _Kevan smiled at his own, simple humour.

* * *

The Swyft girl rode beside him as they left. She was not attractive, not by any conventional standards anyway. She was not gifted with the curves of a beautiful woman, yet her face was kind. She had very little chin, but a bright smile. Kevan found himself inexplicably drawn to this woman.

"So," he began, "Does your father plan to replace all the towers?"

"Hopefully, in time." She said, smiling shyly, "But the north tower was crumbling, and the west was worse, so he only asked for the money to repair them to begin with."

Kevan was suspicious, "Repair them, or replace them?"

"I know to what you refer, ser, but do not presume to test me," she suddenly became fierce, though it subsided quickly, "I am sorry, my lord, I should not speak to you that way."

"Do not apologise for that, it has been too long since I have had a discussion like this," he replied, "and I am no lord, merely a knight."

"My father said you were knighted by Barristan the Bold."

"I have that honour."

She glanced around, as if checking to see if she was being watched, before whispering, "Is what my father says true? That your brother has deposed your father?"

"No. Tywin has not deposed my father. Lord Tytos is still the Lord of Casterly Rock, but Tywin has assumed the rule." His stiffness in replying must have given away how uncomfortable he found the subject, as she instantly apologised again.

"Forgive me," she said, "I ask too much of you."

"Not at all, my lady." He replied, "I quite enjoy speaking with you."

"You are a bad liar Kevan Lannister." She teased him. _She's playing with me. _He realised, and decided to respond in kind

"And you, Dorna Swyft, are too clever for your own good."

She smiled, and went shy again, blushing to the roots of her straw-like hair. Kevan knew now, there was something different about her.


End file.
